Beiyidom of Fehua
UNDER CONSTRUCTION The Beiyidom of Fehua was a Beiyidom which existed in Indrala between 1213 and 1938. The Beiyidom was founded by Sun Huan, who was granted the title by Shuro Dureas following the foundation of the United Indralan Commonwealth in 1213. Through the early years of the Enzo Period, Fehua gradually gained control over other Northern Indrala tribes and Beiyidoms, eventually becoming one of the largest and most powerful states in Northern Indrala alongside Akuzia and Beizhou. During this time, Fehua became a significant regional power, with political and trade relations with Beizhou, Akuzia and Dalibor to the north. The Beiyidom was able to retain domestic power during the era of Alorian colonial rule, though the colonial power controlled economic growth during this period. Fehua was one of the world's longest sustained dynasties, with various members of the Sun Clan governing it for nearly 725 years. The Beiyidom of Fehua was dismantled following the communist revolution in 1938 when it was reorganized as part of the Province of Jiaozhi. Founding (1213-1450) Sun Huan was awarded the title of Beiyi of Fehua for his service by Shuro Dureas in 1213. Following Shuro Dureas death in 1253, Sun Huan endorsed the 3rd Beiyi of Akuzia Deng Puqi to become leader of the United Indralan Commonwealth. This brought the Sun Clan considerable favour with the Deng Clan, which ruled over neighbouring Akuzia. Not much is known about this period, as Fehua did not have an organized bureaucratic system, and records are scarce. Contemporary historians suggest that the founding period was one of relative political and economic stability. This stability would contribute, in part, to the conditions which led to the collapse of the commonwealth, as nobles in Fehua had an increased demand for corn from the south. Enzo Period (1450-1820) In the years that followed the collapse of the United Indralan Commonwealth, the Sun Clan ruled over the independent Beiyidom of Fehua, maintaining good relations with the Beiyidom of Akuzia to the west and Beiyidom of Beizhou to the east. Around 1510, under Beiyi Sun Hongxian, the Beiyidom rapidly expanded. Various successful military campaigns to conquer neighbouring Xianchun in 1511, Tiamen in 1514 and Qumay in 1519. Sun Hongxian was also a frank rationalist and scholar of logic and scientific reason, openly scorning superstitions and claims of signs from the heavens. He also modified important rites in order to ease the burden of agricultural labour which lead to economic prosperity. Sun Taiji, Sun Hongxian's successor paid great attention to the welfare of his people and made the Beiyidom of Fehua more prosperous with a number of monetary and economic reforms. Sun Taiji also followed his father's tradition of rationalism and thus encouraged dissenting voices and tolerated criticism to a greater degree than any other ruler of the time. Ji Mihong, a Jienist scholar at his court during both Taiji and Taizong's reign wrote a book, The Reign of Sun Hongxian and Sun Taiji; Lessons in Responsible Government which would not only become prominent in the court of Fehua, but would be a classic treated as required studying material for future crown princes of the Great Empire of Indrala. Indeed, the reign of Hongxian and Taiji is often regarded by contemporary historians as the "Golden Age" of Fehua, which saw the culture and arts of Northern Indrala flourish. It was also during this period that the crucial port city of Kaizhou and prosperous walled-city of Yincheng were founded, two cities which still remain crucial to the economic, social and political culture of Jiaozhi. Following the reign of Hongxian and Taiji, Fehua underwent a period of economic decline, with a powerful Jienist-controlled court repealing many of the secular reforms undertaken by the two prior Beiyi's. Taiji's son, Sun Taizong proved to be relatively inept at navigating court politics, and was essentially a puppet for his powerful ministers. Taizong sent his son Fangxun to be tutored in the countryside by his distant relatives, while Taizong's ministers, particularly his Prime Minister Hu Cui, conspired to remove him from the throne. The political conflict boiled over after Hu and his colleagues petitioned the Beiyi to abdicate in favour of a member of the House He. This sparked the Fehua Succession Crisis, in which Sun Fangxun led a rebellion to regain his father's throne. Sun Taizong was imprisoned by Hu, while He Ning was placed on the throne. After four years of fighting, Sun Fangxun led a decisive offensive against Yincheng, killing Hu Cui in battle. Taizong would then abdicate in favour of Fengxun. Fengxun's early reign was tumultuous after a mass purge of officials once loyal to the House He or Prime Minsiter Hu. However, Fengxun instituted a meritocratic exam system of civil service appointment which would not only give more power to lowborn and less well-connected officials, but increase the efficiency of the bureaucracy. Thus, Fengxun's later reign saw a return to stability for the Beiyidom, which would last until the period of Alorian colonial rule. ☀飛華 Alorian Colonial Rule (1820-1912) Category:History of Indrala Category:Sun Clan